


Icy Tutor

by IdaDesu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Reader-Insert, Stupidity, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is STUPID, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaDesu/pseuds/IdaDesu
Summary: You are a student, but not a very good one and after causing trouble for your mother you end up with a very icy and cold tutor looking over and teaching you.





	1. The Cleanup

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this ungodly work (which is crossposted on Wattpad, so yeah, you can assume what quality the writing will be).
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'll soon be going to hell thanks to this, but you can read, in case you want to acompany me on this journey toward eternal torture and pain :')  
> Anyway, I'll stop being dramatic and please try to enjoy this dumpster fire

A couple hours had passed, no words uttered in the household, the noises filling the air coming from the vacuum and dishwasher. Mother and daughter cleaning, not quite together, since apparently you had reached an unspoken agreement of keeping silent and were currently in different rooms performing different tasks. It was taking a while, in fact it was already 4 in the afternoon when you took a break with  the intention of making yourself a sandwich.

Just when you opened the cupboard to take some bread, you were interrupted, mum was right there though you hadn't seen or heard her and she sure looked as happy as she had in the morning "Hey" you said, trying too keep the mood light and the punishments far far away from you. She wasn't answering, just kept staring at you as you spread some peanut butter on the bread, oh man, this was awkward. "So um, I'm really, really sorry" you sad, setting the butter knife down "I swear I won't do it again, and this time I actually mean it" you saw her eyes soften, her frown getting lighter by the moment "so please don't be mad at me mum." that should do it, right? Well apparently, it hadn't been as good of a speech as you thought because her response was akin to the screams someone burning in hell would produce. It was clear, you were getting a punishment, and, from the looks of it, it was going to be a BIG one.

"Mom, please, calm down! I can't even understand what you're saying!" you said, as she seemed to be convulsing in anger, which was a completely new reaction from her. She did manage to relax a little, eventually, and then was when she calmly asked "Well, tell me, who was here with you yesterday and what exactly happened." her tone left it clear that she didn't want any kidding around and so I slowly and unsurely told her "Well uh, you know, these friends from my class wanted to go to a party, and, since yo werent home and stuff we thought that, maybe it would be cool, I guess? So we invited a bunch of people from our year and stuff...". She was visibly pissed but it was her next words that really turned my whole life around "I see, so the people in that school must have a really bad influence on you, in that case, you'll have to be homeschooled." the finality with which the words were spoken gave you chills and left you frozen, unable to respond for a minute or so, barely managing to give her a strong look of disbelief.

"Wait, what? You can't be serious!" was all you managed to get out, it was the first time you were given such a serious threat by your mum, she couldn't be serious, but it still frightened you to no end. She started talking about how much more focused you'd be on your studies with less distractions, how all those horrible influences would disappear, it seemed like she really deemed it an appropriate solution to your behaviour and it started to dawn on you that perhaps she really did mean what she said and it wasn't just a hollow threat. "But mum, I can do better in class, you really don't have to go that far!" you shouted, yet she had had enough of your empty promises "No, you have said thise same words countless times, I've made my mind up, I will find a qualified tutor and you will leave school as soon as possible."

She walked away and left you there, dumbfounded and stared at the half-made sandwich, you were no longer hungry and it's sole existence irritated you, to the point where you finally gave in to the urge you had to throw that shitty not-quite-sandwhich right onto the wall. You quickly realised that wasn't helping your case and quietly cleaned it, knowing not doing it would just make you look like an entitled brat.


	2. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mum sure is mad at you, huh?

"Good evening." you say gazing into his ice-cold eyes, which try so hard yet fail to conceal his true wishes. His desire for you is clearly visible in im and so you pretend not to notice. Even if he already noticed your stares; since, let's be honest, he had probably already deduced all the thoughts that had ever crossed your mind, he played dumb for you. That was the last confirmation you needed, and just like that you closed your eyes and leaned in, only to wake up instantly. You would've thought it was too good to be true but it was quite the opposite, he was so out of character in your sleep that you'd probably vomit if you read a piece of fanfiction where he did act in such a disgustingly awkward manner. Having slept quite enough, you go and get up, it's pretty soon to be getting up on a Sunday but there was no way you were falling back asleep knowing there was a chance for that puke-inducing dream to manifest itself again while you embraced your pillow in your deep slumber.

What you remembered when lifting your head, though, made want to crawl back in bed, it was then that the events from the night before finally dawned on you. In fact, now you were horrified, for you'd been foolish enough to bring friends home and steal some of the tequila from your older brother's secret stash in order to satisfy them. This in retrospect was a terrible mistake that you would surely suffer to pay even if it seemed like the brightest idea at the moment. Apart from that, your room was absolutely trashed and to top it all off you could tell by looking at the clock that your parents would be home any moment. You, my love, were absolutely screwed.

You desperately started trying to get rid of all the evidence, there was too much and all you could do was to try and reduce the damage, the worst part of it was probably the smell, or, maybe, the reality you would face once your mum saw it all, after everything, this was not the first time you had done something of this calibre. You were all in all a bit too keen to party around in your home with your buddies and get wasted, all in the name of good fun, but of course, seeing as you were still 15 your parents would never be looking at it that way.

It didn't take long for your mother to arrive, it was as if she could smell your fear from miles away, it had always been like that. You weren't really expecting a big punishment but fear was still making it's way into you, like always, and just when you were way too close to having a full on panic attack or something of the sort while picking up those shitty red plastic cups, you heard the key enter the keyhole and slowly turn. Fuck. It was over, you hadn't even had enough time to throw the cups in the trash so you just hurried to your bedroom, hid them under the bed and said your prayers "Oh fucking god, please, if you exist, let me get out of this one without being grounded for two whole weeks, man.".

You weren't religious obviously, and your family wasn't either, but this once you really thought it necessary, you had a horrible feeling, but then again, yesterday's hash brownies did taste a little bit off... You figured it would be just fine and managed to calm down enough to not vibrate like a damn dildo.

Footsteps suddenly sounded through the hallway and staircase, they seemed faster than usual, oh man, she was pissed. You heard her shout your name, that was the moment you realised you were in real deep shit this time around. Her footsteps didn't slow down at any given moment and, since the house wasn't some kind of huge manor or anything of the sort, she soon reached your room, forcibly opening the door. What followed were many variations of strangely similar questions like "Do you think this is normal?" or "What kind of behaviour is this?" the last of them though was a "Do you think this is funny?" as a completely out-of-place laugh escaped your mouth, that was when your fate was finally sealed with no going back, it was then that you, yes, the girl who always evaded consequences, were completely and utterly screwed for the first time in your life.


End file.
